


My Boo

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Awesome Laura Hale, Banter, Gen, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New York City, Off-Screen Lydia Martin/Cora Hale, Pet Names, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Rich Laura Hale, Sassy Laura, Sassy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles accepts a job with the NYPD and ends up meeting his platonic soulmate when he rents Laura Hale's spare room,





	

**Author's Note:**

> unelore said: If you feel like it: "You're so clingy, I love it" Stiles and Laura friendship. Thanks and I hope you are having a good start of 2017.
> 
> I’m having a great start to the year. I hope you are, too! Thank you for this lovely prompt. I enjoyed having the opportunity to write Laura & Stiles friendship, and I hope you like it! Fic #6 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge.

Manhattan is an intimidating city. There are so many people, traffic everywhere, huge buildings towering overhead, and the streets still don’t seem that familiar even after a month. Of course, compared to Beacon Hills, Stiles isn’t surprised that he’s experiencing culture shock since moving to the city. Fortunately, he works a lot, being the rookie on the force means pulling a lot of shitty shifts that other officers can get out of because of their tenure, and he’s doing patrol, so he’s learning that area relatively well.

His patrol area is the theater district, so he’s learned the parts around time’s square, which are tourist infested, from 40th up to Central Park and from 9th to 5th. His precinct doesn’t actually cover Grand Central or the park, but he’s often dragged to calls in the area because his partner will accept them. Randall has been with the NYPD for over thirty years, and he’s trying to avoid encouraged retirement by going after every collar possible. Stiles doesn’t really mind because the stuff around Grand Central is usually a little more exciting than the calls to Port Authority.

While he doesn’t mind the area where he works, it’s nowhere close to the place where he rents a room. That’s down in Chelsea, off 24th and 6th in a condo that likely costs more than he’ll make in his entire lifetime. He doesn’t question how he lucked into the cheap rent for a posh place, since he knows how. His stepsister’s girlfriend has a sister, and that sister happened to hear about him moving to the city to work for the NYPD and offered him a cheap room. Since Lydia met Cora when she was at MIT, he hasn’t spent much time with her, but her sister, Laura, is fucking awesome.

She’s also smoking hot, ridiculously rich, totally brilliant, and an up and coming fashion designer with a masters in accounting, and he’d probably be in love if he wasn’t more interested in dick. As it is, they clicked when they Skyped the first time, before he moved, and they’ve already developed a friendship in the last month that he values as one of his best. She keeps him from getting homesick because he seems to have become her latest project, and he doesn’t even care because it means he’s not stuck sitting around alone in a city he’s still trying to adjust to living in.

Of course, one adjustment is that he’s living in some luxury high rise in a condo that isn’t half as big as his house back home yet seriously cost over two million. He knows the price range because he looked it up after Laura gave him a Skype tour and he didn’t see any roaches, mildew, or faded wallpaper. Stiles is definitely planning on getting Cora a kick ass Christmas present for setting him up like this, that’s for sure. Oddly enough, Randall doesn’t believe he’s just Laura’s roommate; he’s convinced Laura is Stiles’ sugar mama, and Laura gets such a kick out of the idea that she plays it up around his partner.

When Stiles approaches the building, the doorman sweeps the door open for him and gives him a respectful greeting. He just grins. “Dude, I already told you, I’m just a beat cop. No need to kiss my ass.”

“I get paid to kiss your ass, Officer.” The doorman is pretty damn hot, and the blatant once-over he gives Stiles in his uniform makes Stiles stand up a little straighter. “If you need anything at all, you just call down here and ask for Dean.”

“Right. Dean. Got it.” Stiles isn’t sure if he just got hit on or if flirting is part of the job, so he stays non-committal until he can talk to Laura. She’ll probably know, not that it matters. He steps into the elevator, wondering if he’ll ever _not_ be nervous about being thirty-seven floors in the air. He can feel the building sway at this height, and it’s disturbing at the same time it’s sort of exciting. The view is pretty amazing, though, so he guesses freaking out about Speed reenactments in the elevator is the price that has to be paid.

When the elevator finally arrives, after stopping on eighteen to deposit Mrs. Fincherbush, who always looks at Stiles like he’s going to steal her toy poodle when he makes cooing noises at it, and twenty-four, to drop off the PDA obsessed couple that he doesn’t know, he walks down the hall to their place and keys in the code.

“Honeeey, you’re home!” Laura calls out when the chime rings announcing that the door has been opened.

“Did you miss me, boo?” Stiles shrugs off his coat and hangs it on the hook by the front door before following the sound of Laura’s voice to her bedroom.

“Always, mate of my heart,” she coos while batting her lashes at him. “Did you shoot anyone today?”

“Nope. But I arrested a dude trying to scam some German tourists, and I caught an attempted rapist, so it was a successful day, overall.” Stiles starts to unbutton his shirt as he talks. “Was your day as productive as you planned?”

“Sounds successful.” She puts her laptop down and rolls off the bed to take over for him. She unbuttons a lot faster without as much fumbling. “As for me, I did some travel arrangements for my brother, Derek, since he always seem to get the worst flights ever. AKA he tends to deliberately not give himself enough time to visit because he finds me overwhelming and meddling, but I circumvented that technique this time by booking his flights for him.” She waggles her eyebrows. “I wish I could be a fly on the wall when he opens the email with his ticket information.”

“You’re evil.” Stiles shakes his head. “When is he coming to town? Do I need to find someone to bunk with for a few days?”

“Bunk with?” Laura grins. “That makes me think about summer camp. Stiles! We totally need to rent a cabin up in the mountains this summer. We can make s’mores and sing songs and build campfires.”

“Totally,” he agrees, knowing it’s not worth pointing out that it’s only October, so she’ll probably forget all about it by June. “Anyway, I could probably sleep on Randall’s couch if you need to use my room.”

“Stiles, baby boy, light of my life, brother from another mother, you aren’t going anywhere. You pay for your room, and Derek doesn’t.” Laura finishes unbuttoning his shirt. “Besides that, he’s got a condo in the building because I bought it for him with the fee I charged my uncle to do his corporation’s books back in 2010 when this place was being built.” Laura shrugs and gives him a fake modest look. “My uncle was very creative with some of his bookkeeping so he paid what I asked so I’d keep his smarmy ass out of jail. Derek couldn’t refuse the gift because I’m pretty hard to resist, and I made sure he knew Peter had actually paid for it. Since Derek thinks Peter’s an ass, he takes some joy in having a condo that’s empty most of the year.”

“This is Uncle Peter, right?” Stiles is still trying to grasp the idea of someone buying a multimillion dollar condo as a gift then not using it. Rich people don’t make much sense, but it’s probably a good thing that he doesn’t understand their ways. “The creepy one who kept staring at my ass during the gallery showing last week?”

“Yep. That’s the smarmy uncle. Anyway, Derek’s coming in a couple of weeks. I got his flight arriving on a Friday evening, so we can pick him up from the airport together.” Laura starts to unfasten his belt, and Stiles slaps her hands away when he realizes. She laughs and ruffles his hair. “Now go get changed, and take a shower because you smell like patrol car and that awful cologne your partner wears. Remind me to buy him something more aromatic for Christmas, alright?”

“Are we going out tonight?” Stiles asks curiously. “If we are, just remember that I have to be awake at six in the morning, so none of those all night walking journeys tonight.”

“ _Of course_ we’re going out.” Laura pulls her long hair up and twists it before putting a clasp in it. “There are adventures waiting for us in the city that never sleeps, sweetie. That means you might need a few vodka and red bulls to get you through until work tomorrow.”

“Laura, I’m not drinking on a work night.” Stiles wags his finger at her. “I’ve only been on the force for a month, and I’m not going to make a bad impression by letting them meet Hungover Stiles like ever.”

“But Stiles! You _have_ to go with me! Barcade is having a Pacman Battle Royale championship tonight, and you know I have to go defend my high score. Since you’re my good luck charm, you’ve _gotta_ be there. Please, please please?” Laura pouts at him. “I’ll be your wingwoman this weekend?”

“You beg so pretty,” Stiles teases. “I’m going to raincheck the wingwoman offer, though, because I’m still getting settled and adjusting, so the last thing I really need right now is a relationship.”

“Honeybun, sugar lips, babycakes. I’m talking casual sex, not lifetime commitment.” Laura kisses his cheek. “You’re too adorable to waste away being my eye candy. We can find you a man worthy of your goods, and then you’ll be more relaxed.”

“You know that I’m not really into casual sex,” Stiles admits. “I can be attracted to people, of course, but I sort of have to have some kind of connection before I wanna fuck them. We talked about that before, Laura.”

“God, you need to meet my brother. That sounds like something he’d say when I ask him if he’s gotten laid lately. And, yes, I do remember. I was just checking to make sure you meant it.” Laura walks to her closet and starts looking through it. “But, fine, we’ll raincheck it. I’ll owe you _something_ if you come with me tonight.”

“I’ll totally go support your efforts to dominate any contenders for the title of Pac-Man Battle Royale Champ, but I’m not going to get drunk.” Stiles looks at the blue top she’s holding and shakes his head. “Nah, not that one. I’d say the green one looks better. Maybe with those black pants you were wearing last week? The skinny ones?”

“I’d totally make an inappropriate comment about your fashion sense and your sexuality but you’d just lecture me about stereotypes so I’m not saying a word,” Laura tells him, smiling sweetly as he rolls his eyes.

“I’m your bi-best friend, not your gay best friend, Laura.” Stiles blows her a kiss when she laughs. “So are we just going to Barcade?”

“As if.” Laura pulls her top off and puts on the green one. “I’ve got us reservations at Raymi at seven, and a reservation at Bathtub Gin for eleven. Just for a little drinkie before bed. We’ll even take Uber so we don’t get home too late for sleeping beauty to miss his five hours of sleep.”

“You wouldn’t like Tired Stiles. He’s cranky and not a lot of fun.” He shrugs his uniform shirt off. “Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change, then I’ll be ready. You really should have led with Raymi. I can definitely be bribed through my stomach, sugar dumpling.”

“Man, we’re totally going to freak Derek out when he’s in town. He’s going to be convinced that I’ve taken a younger lover, and we’re totally letting him believe that because he’ll get that concerned constipated sorta face when he tries to warn me that you’re probably after my money.” Laura follows him into the hall. “You’ll pretend to be my sugar baby, won’t you?”

“Anything for you, boo.” Stiles shakes his head. “But not that. It’s bad enough that Randall is convinced. I don’t need your baby brother thinking that, too.”

“Damn it. I knew you’d ruin my fun.” Laura shrugs. “Oh well. I can always convince him that I’ve got designs on that hot young bod and plan to seduce you with my womanly wiles.”

“Why do you insist on terrorizing him so much? Maybe if you were, I don’t know, _nice_ , he might visit more often?” Stiles suggests with an innocent look.

“I don’t terrorize him! I love him. He’s my Der-bear. I just figured he might actually stick around for a while this time if he thought I’d acquired a sugar baby.” Laura sighs dramatically. “I guess I’ll have to do that horrible awful other option.”

“What?” Stiles asks, slightly hesitant to know what option is making Laura wrinkle her nose and grimace.

“ _Honesty_.” Laura shudders before winking at him. “I’ll have to admit that I miss having his scowly face in my life, and he’ll probably make me beg him to stay in town, but having you around has made me realize that I really do want him to be part of my life again instead of hiding away at our parents’ summer house writing books.”

“If you keep this up, you’re going to make me tear up,” Stiles tells her, sniffling as he dabs at his eye. She grabs a pillow off her bed and throws it at him, making him laugh as he tosses it back. “Seriously, though, I think it’s sweet that you want your brother around more. Just don’t replace me, alright? I don’t know what I’d do without you controlling my life.”

“You're so clingy. I love it!” Laura runs down the hall and jumps on him, making him drop his shirt so he can grab her ass to keep her from falling. She hugs him and grins. “You’ll always be my boo, even if Derek does agree to stay a little while this time. No replacements ever. I adopted you a month ago, and you’re mine now.”

“That’s good to hear.” He kisses the tip of her nose before carrying her back to her room.

“Stiles, sweetie, you _do_ know that I can walk, don’t you?” Laura asks, arching her brow at him.

“Oh, you want to walk? You should have said so!” He drops her on her bed, laughing as he swats her ass. “Now stop distracting me so I can shower and change. We don’t want to be late for our reservation or Fiorella will deliberately make us wait.”

“No, she won’t. She likes your pretty mouth and tight butt. I heard her talking about it to Alvaro last week.” Laura leers at him. “He agreed, and I believe they were discussing a joint seduction effort.”

“Too bad it wouldn’t work out for them,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I’m showering now, demon. Get dressed.”

“So bossy and firm. I like it!” Laura makes a kissy face at him. “Go get that police stench off you. I’ll ransack your closet and choose your clothes for tonight. You _are_ going to let me make you some new pants, right? You promised!”

“I was drunk when you asked, and you only want to make me clothes so you can see me naked,” he points out, walking back towards his room and continuing the conversation in a louder voice. “But, sure, you can make something.”

“Seeing you naked is just an added bonus, Stud Muffin. Now hurry up with your shower or we’ll be late!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
